


Warmth of the Hearth

by Abloodydistraction



Series: By The Fire [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birth, Child Death, F/M, Fluff, Inquisition spoilers, Miscarriage, Mostly Fluff, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Tearjearker, having babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abloodydistraction/pseuds/Abloodydistraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet moments are seldom found in these trying times. Every pregnancy is different, the same could be said for every birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of the Hearth

Cullen was always frightened. Perpetual fear guarded his want to have children.   
He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he feared the inevitable.   
That his children could be born a Mage.   
All that fear went away when his beloved gave birth. She was a tiny little thing, but she wailed like a banshee, her skin was light and fair like her father, and her eyes glistened a bright blue like the sky above. Her mother, with darkened auburn hair and freckled skin tanned by the sun, laughed lightly as she watched the baby wail, sweating and panting lightly as the midwife cleaned the newborn to reveal wisps of thin hair the color of straw.   
"She defiantly takes after her father." The midwife cleared the sweat from her brow with her arm "Do you have anything to cover the babe with Messere?"   
Cullen, eyes wide, turned in his cloak and watched as the midwife wrapped his daughter in the fine fur that once kept him warm. Every doubt he had about having children went away as he watched the life he helped create suckle at the breast of the woman he loved. Her green eyes sparkled as tears fell, Cullen kissed her cheek and cooed at the babe, knowing full well that he would love her just as fully and completely as he loved her mother. "You worked so hard. I love you so much darling." He kissed her hair and held her tightly to him as he watched the girl fuss and suckle further into her mother's breast.   
"She's elf blooded. And the daughter of a great commander and the great inquisitor. Hopefully people will remember that part and not the other."   
Dorian walked in the room then, arms loaded with an assortment of stuffed toys and other gifts. The proud parents ignored him, and the others that soon fell into the room to see and spoil the child. Cullen sighed as he realized then that no matter what became of him, or her, his daughter would always have many people to watch over the little one. 

Merrill cried out for him during the birth of their son. She sobbed as she rocked the babe as he refused to eat, only cried out as if he knew his mother was also in pain. Varric looked on and rested his hand on her back, for only the second time in his life, he had no words to speak, he wanted to cry out, he would do anything to bring his friend back, especially now. As the crying faded into a soft whimper, Varric took the baby and held him close as Merrill cried herself to sleep.   
"Well buddy, it's just us men now." He felt a few tears escape his eyes and fall on to the child's face. "Shit." He held the weeping baby close to his chest as he released himself, after moving into a different room than the sleeping Merrill. Varric wept fully as he cradled the dark haired baby into his chest and neck. "You look just like someone is all. No wonder why you made Daisy so sad, he was such an ugly bastard." He made no attempt to clear the tears from his face, "you have his eyes you know?" He began to hyperventilate but clutched the child to his chest in a deep hug, where the babe began grabbing at his chest hair and tugging on it with all his strength. 

She endured so much to give him a child. She had lovingly and carefully carried a child for months only for him to be stillborn. The one after that hadn't even been born at all, and the one after that was the same. Finally, after months and years of miscarriages and stillbirths, she gave Alistair a son with a strong cry, as fierce as a dragon. The entire kingdom rejoiced with the happy parents of the newborn, there was a festival held in his honor all throughout Denerim and most of Feralden. But in the castle it was quiet, with only soft quiet laughter filling the air. Alistair laid kiss after kiss on his wife and child, holding them both in his arms as he beamed at his newborn son. He finally had what he always wanted, Alistair had a family. The strawberry blonde fuzz covering his son's head was mistaken for blood at first, but he kissed his soft head and felt his heartstrings pull tight as the tiny baby held tightly on to his father's finger, he felt as if it might break, but he endured. Alistair refused to leave their side, for an entire week he wouldn't leave his wife and child alone. The baby was never fussy, as if he knew what his parents went through just to have him in their arms.   
The new parents fought over who would get to wake up for the baby, though Alistair would spring up first no matter what. He held his son and rocked him gently, kissing his head and nose and soft belly. The baby cooed and giggled and reached for his father with tiny hands. Alistair raised his son into the air and laughed as his son's eyes widened and his wife turned very pale as she looked on with fear, but trust that her husband wouldn't drop the baby. Alistair wanted his son to have no doubt in the world that he was loved fully and deeply. He held him into his chest and hummed a song he once heard long ago.


End file.
